Pickle Stealer
Pickle Stealer is the tenth episode of Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction. Synopsis King Wiki steals all the pickles in town, and turns them into a pickle shooting hero fighting weapon to defeat the gang. Major Events *The Pickle Cops gang makes it first and only AoBTFF appearance. (They are the pickle cops from the AoBTFF short Pickle Cops). Plot episode begins with a team training session in its new training facility. Instead of doing a normal training session, the whole team is playing dodgeball, where it's every man for himslef. Most of the Team has been eliminated. The only ones remaining are Tank, Weegee, and Solo. Solo grbas a ball, and stops in place. Tank looks on with two balls in his hands. Weegee is standing on the other side of him with the fourth and final ball in his hand. Solo: So it's just the three of us... Tank: And I have the advantage. Weegee: You sure do... launches his ball at Tank, who dodges. The ball smacks Solo in the face, which knocks him out. Weegee: KNOCKOUT! picking up Solo's ball and Weege's ball, giving him all four: But you can't beat me... throws one ball in the air and Weegee ducks to avoid it. He then has to jump to avoid a ball that Tank throws at the ground near him. He moves to the side to avoid the third ball, but then he is blindsided by the fourth ball and knocked to the floor. Weegee: Cheapshot... Bink: No, you got him fair and square Tank. Jack: He's just a sore loser. Weegee: Am not... Ancy: How so? sighing: I don't know waking up: What happened? Omi: Tank just beat Weegee. Solo: Really? Tank: Yes, I did... Weegee: ...with a cheapshot. Tank: It was a fair shot. Weegee: Oh really...? hand by his trix: Yeah... it was... Weegee: I think not... Tank: That's it, bub. transforms into Cannonbolt and rolls after Weegee. Weegee gets and turns the other way, running away from Tank while firing lightening behin him. (Tank): Aw, you scared little baby? Weegee: No, what makes you say that? (Tank): You're running away... Weegee: I'm looking for a place where the advantage is mine. leads Cannonbolt into a back alley. He turns around when he gets to a dead end. Cannonbolt charges at him, but just before they collide, Weegee teleports away, sending Tank into the wall. Weegee appears where Tank was a shoots lightening at him, but it doesn't seem to affect him. Tank gets up and grabs Weegee, steamrolling him. Tank accidently hits a rock which causes the two to spin out into the supermarket in town. Jack: Tank! Ship: Weegee! waking up: That was... not fun. detransforming: Let's never to that again. So what do you say? Weegee: Friends? after thinking for a moment: Friends! Wiki, off screen: Oh I don't think you'll have to worry about doing that again. onscreen. Prepare to meet your demise, heroes! Theme Song Tank: King Wiki... Tennant: What are you doing? Second Unknown Figure from the end of the previous episode, appearing: What does it look like we're doing. We're stealing all your pickles. Ancy: Pickles? You're stealing our pickles? Weegee: Ancy... Ancy: What? Evan: It's not funny? Ancy: What do you mean? Survive: Pickles are BTFF's number one export. Without them, the city will go broke. Wiki: And that's why I have hired The Thief to steal all of your pickles. Thief, making all the pickles float behind him: Say so long to all of your pickles. two villains leave without a fight. Wiki, off screen: Hasta la vista... Tank: What are we gonna do? Glasol: We gotta save our pickles... Solo: Look on the bright side, they left one pickle behind. picks up one pickle. He notices that it seems hollow, sol he smashes it on the ground. Weegee: SOLO? We could have needed that? picking up the piece of paper that was in the final pickle: But we need this more. Bink: What's that? Ancy: I believe that is a piece of paper... Solo: Actually yes, but Bink was referring to what is on the piece of paper... It's a note. It says, meet us at the top of Skull Mountain if you ever want to see your pickles again. And if you want to get your pickles back, bring the one who controls lightening. Weegee: The one who controls lightening? Tank: I believe that would be you, friend... Weegee: Why do they need me? Jack: Dude, if we knew the answer to that... Omi: ...then we would tell you. Solo: It seems strange, but to the top of Skull Mountain it is... Team begins walking to across the city, and when they get to the edge, they notice what appears to be a cluster of charging, armed pickles running at them. Tank: Are those... after a gulp: ...pickles? Commercial Jack: Are you kidding me? Ship: This is completely riddiculous. Ancy: I know, they're attacking us with an enemy that can be eaten... whole team looks at Ancy. Survive: LET'S GO EAT SOME PICKLES! whole team charges at the group of pickles and starts eating them. Tanks grabs two pickles and stuff them in his mouth, but while he is chewing them, two more pickle tackle him to the ground. Jack picks those pickles up and eats them. Solo and Weegee are back to back, eating the pickles that jump at them. Every other member of the Team is shown, and they're all doing fine eating their pickles. after eating the last one: There we go, now let's get a move on. Weegee: Depending on what they have planned for me, this may feel like the slowest time of my life. Evan: We'll help you out of this situation. Tennant: Yeah, don't worry... Ancy: I'd worry, just saying if it was me... Weegee: Well then, than, tha, tha... starts coughing violently. Coughcoughcoughthankyoucoughcoughcough. Tank: Wow, real mature. Weegee: Since when are any of us mature? Ship: Never. Weegee: Well, let's continue up this mountain. I wanna make this go as quick as possible, and get it over with. gang continues walking up the mountain until they make it to the summit, where they find King Wiki, the Thief, and a whole army a pickles waiting. Wiki: On a snap of the fingers, the army turns back into regular pickles? Tank: And what do we have to do to get you to snap? Ancy: He's already snapped... Survive: Not that kind of snapped... Wiki: Tank, who said anything about all of you, I want him. points at Weegee. Weegee: Why me? What do I have to do? Wiki: It's simple really, return to me! Commercial Weegee: Never... Wiki: I'll give you power... Weegee: No... Wiki: Fame? Weegee: NO! Wiki: Fortune? Weegee: Aboslutely not! Wiki: Candy? Weegee: I LOVE CANDY! walks over to King Wiki. Bink: Weegee no! Solo: Don't do this... Tank: Don't go friend... camera shows Weegee walking up to King Wiki. They shake hands. During the handshake, Weegee grab's King Wiki's hand and makes his thumb and middle finger snap by each other. Wiki: What have you done? Weegee: I made you snap, in more ways than one. the Pickle Cops turns back into normal pickles. Wiki: I'll be back, sooner than you think... Thief: But I'm not leaving without a fight. Wiki: If you don't come with me than you're fired! Thief: Fine. two villains fly away. Tank: That was some trick you pulled there... Solo: You had me worried. Weegee: It was better than having to fight you guys... Jack: Were you really going for the candy? Weegee: No, I had it planned out way before he asked for the candy... Glasol: So there's only one more problem... Omi: What is it? Evan: I know... Glasol: The pickles. points to all the pickles on the floor. The Team start laughing and then the camera zooms out. End Category:Episodes Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd